revenge on titans
by lunaeagle
Summary: a story about a girl who's Mother and Father are lost to titans, she seeks revenge and uses skills that she learnt from her dad (Who was a Scout) to get that revenge, she also meets new friends and gets new powers. Set in Attack On Titan with almost all the Attack On Titan characters included.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys so this is my second fanfic and i have really been getting into the attack on titan anime series lately (by that i mean i have watched the whole season and have started watching it again and know most of the words to the theme song and can sing along in japanese) so i decided to do a attack on titan fanfic i hope you enjoy!**

 **so the whole idea is there is all of the original attack on titan characters plus a few extras, one of which has telepathic and telekinetic abilities and she goes through everything with eren, mikasa, armin ect. p.s. the person with telepathic and telekinetic powers is called neive (telling you guys this so you dont get confused at the start) (but in the start she doesn't know about them) (neive is about same age as mikasa eren and armin)**

Neive made a sharp right around a old building running at top speed away, the teens were on her tail _shoot_ she thought running a little faster, neive glanced behind her to see the bullys almost close enough to grab her, she was panicing until she had a great idea, she stopped and moved to the side, the bullies didnt notice until they smashed against the wall of a nearby building, neive smiled and then ran in the opposite direction, she heard some kid getting the crap beaten out of him, she followed the sound until she found a boy, about ten with blonde hair and blue eyes, she ran staright up to one of them, jumped up and kicked them in the face, the teen looked furious, neive stood in a fighting position ready to kick some ass, the teens just looked at her and then laughed "no way am i fighting you, it would be unfair…" the tallest teen began but was cut short when neive kicked him in the shin,

"was that your hardest " he taunted

neive glared and then punched him in the face as hard as she could, the teen was took by surprise at how hard she had him, the teen felt a pain in his mouth then looked down and saw a tooth on the floor, his eyes widened, he looked back at the small brown haired girl about ten who had just knocked his tooth out, she glared at the others and said "go" they knew what she meant was "go away and if you ever hurt this boy again i will kill you", the teens hurried away, neive turned to the blue eyed boy and smiled, she put out her hand and helped him up, just as she did two other people came around the corner, both with black hair, one a boy and one a girl, "armin are you okay?" the boy asked running up to armin

"yeah i'm fine thanks to her" armin said pointing to neive

"really what did she do?" the black haired boy asked

"she ran up to them and punched one of them square in the face, knocking his tooth out" armin replied pointing to the bloodied tooth on the ground

"thats so cool!" the black haired boy said, there was a moment of silence before the black haired boy introduced himself

"hi i'm eren" he said sticking his hand out to neive, neive shook it and said

"im neive" with a smile

"this is armin" eren said pointing to the blue eyed blonde "and this is mikasa" he said pointing to the black haired girl next to him, she smiled at all of them and shook their hands.

a few moments later a bell rang

"the scouts are back!" eren half screamed "come on guys we have to hurry if we want a good view", neive, armin and mikasa followed eren as he tore around buildings, when they reached the gate the scouts had just started coming in, neive and erens eyes lit up with excitement as they started coming through the gates, their excitement dissappeared as soon as they saw the first waggon, the waggon was full of injured soldiers, in an instant it was obvious that the mission had not been a success, neive scanned the soldiers who were returning until her eyes fell on captian levi, she nudged eren and pointed to where levi was, neive and eren looked at each other with excitement, levi's face showed no emotion (as usual), neive tore her eyes away from levi and looked over everyone else, almost all that had returned were injured

"out of all that were sent this many returned? bah! the government should stop wasting money on missions if they always fail, every time a mission fails our taxs become higher!"

eren heard this and was furious, he grapped a nearby stick and hit the guy on the head with it, the guy turned around furiously, he reached to grab eren but neive run in front and grabbed the mans hand

"hey let go you little brat" he said

"no" neive replied smiling

the man was about to say something but stopped when neive started to twist his wrist sightly

"ow ow stop" the man said tears forming, neive let go, smiled at the man and then walked away with eren, armin and mikasa.

on their way back eren asked questions

"where did you learn that?" he asked neive

"my father" neive replied bitting her tounge to hold back tears

"where is he now? do you think he could teach me?" eren asked

neive bit on her tounge harder before answering "no because he's dead"

a small tear slid down neives cheek, she wiped it away before anyone saw

"i'm really sorry i didn't know"

"it's ok" neive said digging her nails into her hands before she answered again "he was a scout", as neive said this memories of her father went through her head, more tears slid silently down her cheeks

"really so did you see him much?" eren asked

neive stopped herself from crying "he was only called out for missions and he was usualy put in the east team, looking for titans"

erens eyes widened a little "so did he see any titans?"

"yeah almost every time he went on a mission" another tear slid down neives cheek as she remembered her father telling her all about them, how to kill them, how to use the gear and other information, she remembered everything and was determined to kill them all, she had promised herself that she would kill every titan or die trying, she remembered that one time that her father had let her use his 3d maneuver gear and him telling neive that she was a natural, she had used wooden blades so she couldn't hurt herself at first but as she got better she used the real blades, neive read books on how to use swords properly and soon got so good that she hardly ever dulled the blade even a little, most cuts were clean reaching just over 1 metre deep and 10 centimetres wide, she had never actually seen a titan or killed one, neive inwardly sighed, eren stopped asking questions and started talking to armin, after a while of walking armin, mikasa, eren and neive decided to take a break, they sat on a nearby wall,

"mikasa told my parents about me wanting to join the scouts" eren said when they had sat down mikasa rolled her eyes

"really? so how did it go?" armin asked

"not well, they say that i am throwing my life away" eren replied

 _well at least i don't have to tell my parents one upside of being an orphan_

neive thought to herself,

"why can't people just let us dream" eren said throwing a stone into the stream below

"just because there has been peace for 100 years doesn't mean that the titans aren't going to break through today, who thinks that we actually have a safe secure future inside these walls" armin said thinking out loud, neive nodded

"if they do break through then we are trapped with one exit and considering that the titans are massive, are pretty fast and are very strong our chances of survival as individuals is about 5- 10%"

armin nodded in agreement, neive looked up at a woman on the rooftops who was haning up her wet laundry to dry, neive noticed how the sheets moved a little in the breeze, then they stopped moving the breeze was gone, time seemed to go ten times slower, animals started acting weird, neive looked at the walls and inwardly sighed _nothing stops them from breaking in but those walls_ neive thought inwardly sighing, she felt a shiver down her spine _something is wrong_ she thought and focused on the walls, then out of nowhere lightning struck, about ten seconds later massive skinless fingers could be seen, then a head appeared, neive was frozen with fear but regained control and ran _that massive skinless titan is going to kick down the gate_ she thought to herself and ran as fast as she could to her parents house, she picked up the mat grabbed the spare key and shoved the key in the lock, she turned the key and kicked open the door, neive ran upstairs almost tripping, she looked through the closet and found the 3d maneuver gear and blades, she grabbed gas tanks and put them in, she tightened everything making sure that nothing was loose, then there was a huge noise, _the titan has kicked the gate_ neive thought, she ran at top speed to where her new friends were, the only person she found was armin

"armin" neive said tapping him on the shoulder

"who are y.." armin trailed off then saw that it was neive "where did you get t.."

neive cut in "armin i need you to listen"

"okay"

"where did eren and mikasa go?"

"to their house to see if it was hit"

"armin if a titan approches them they are dead meat i need you to run and get someone with 3d gear who can help got it?"  
"yes" armin said running to find someone as fast as he could, neive looked at the gates and glared at the titans coming through, _i am ready_ neive thought and shot two wires.

armin ran as fast as he could and after a minute found hannes

"hannes please come with me mikasa and eren are in trouble" armin said, hannes followed armin then armin stopped "eren and mikasa are at their house, because they didn't come back their house has probably been hit" armin said pointing in the direction of erens house, armin ran as fast as he could to the boats.

hannes ran at top speed to erens house to see eren and mikasa crying trying to lift the beam that held erens mother (carla) hannes tore his eyes away to see a titan with blonde hair smiling down at them with a freaky smile (like the joker from batman) the titan walked towards them,

"please hannes take eren and mikasa and go" carla begged

"that is not the only option" hannes said readying his blades, hannes ran as fast as he could towards the titan but stopped when he got close, he was shaking with fear, he knew that he could not defeat the beast, hannes ran back, he picked up eren and mikasa and ran, eren was screaming and crying as the titan searched the remains of his house for his mother, when the titan found his mother it picked her up with both hands and bent her, eren didn't want to watch but he couldn't tear his eyes away, then there was a sickening crunch as the titan bit erens mother in half and swallowed, eren screamed as tears flowed down his face, the blood of his mother splashed on the ground, neive watched in horror from the top of a building then came to her senses, she ran and shot a line to the back of the titans neck she span around _this is for my father and mother!_ neive thought as she span and sliced the titans nape, the titan fell to the ground with a loud thud, eren opened his eyes to see the titan that had eaten his mother dead on the ground a girl standing on top of it, her brown hair blowing in the wind, neive stood on top of the titan and thought _thats what you get for killing for no reason, eating when you don't have to_ she smiled and then spotted eren and shot a line coming up just behind him, she ran and caught up to the man that was carrying eren and mikasa

"hi" neive said half smiling at eren, eren attempted a smile but failed

"i would pat your back but.." neive said holding up the blades

"so where did you get them from anyway" eren asked

"my parents old house" neive replied calmly, eren nodded and let the tears slide down his face, after a few moments a titan appeared in front of them, neive shot a line and propelled herself to the titans neck and then span and cut its nape, she shot a wire down and carried on running as if nothing had happened,

"you guys get to the boats ill meet you there" neive said and then sped off,

eren recaped on what had just happened _my mom is gone and she is never coming back_ eren thought, he was filled with rage, he elbowed hannes as hard as he could a few times until hannes threw him on the ground

"YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER" eren screamed at hannes

"eren the only reason that you could not save your mother was because you were weak, you have courage and determination but that isn't enough to get you through a fight"

eren was going to argue but then realised that hannes was right, he was weak thats why he couldn't lift the beam, eren gave in and let hannes pick him up again, neive sped off and started killing titans, she saw a few officers about to get eaten and rushed over, she managed to save a few by slicing the nape before they were eaten

"who are you?" one asked

"neive"

"how old are you?" another one asked

neive rolled her eyes _why do i have to answer so many questions?_ "i am ten years old"

"wher.." before he could finish neive had shot a line and made her way to the boats killing any titan that crossed her path and saving as many people as she could.

neive landed on top of the boat that she saw eren, mikasa and armin in, she found a way down "hi" she said and tapped armin on the shoulder, armin turned around and said

"hi neive"

eren and mikasa also looked back, eren looked like terrible (like he had seen some shit) (well he had), then neive did something that no-one expected her to do, she dropped her swords and gave eren a hug, eren was surprised but hugged her back, when eren broke free of the hug neive was crying slightly, her eyes red, eren walked to the edge of the boat

"i will kill them all, every single titan will be dead" eren said in a dead serious voice, when eren had finally come to sit down everyone had questions for each other, most were for neive

"where did you get the gear?" armin asked

"my parents old house in the closet" neive replied calmly

"where did you learn how to kill a titan?" eren asked

"as i said before my father was in the scouts he taught me everything, he even got me a 3d maneuver gear in case anything were to happen" neive said pointing at her gear

armin picked up one of neives blades "how are your blades not dull?"

"i practised for years and read alot about how to use blades and swords properly, when the cuts are so clean the blades hardly dull" neive replied

"how are your clothes clean?" eren asked

"titan blood evaporates so does the titan when you slice their nape" neive replied "we should all get some sleep" neive said everyone agreed.

half an hour later everyone was asleep, neive was dreaming of a memory that she had forgotton, _"father what are you doing!?" i cried as my father came towards me "listen neive you are not ordinary" my eyes widen "what?!" i was crying my father was scaring me he had never been like this what did he mean? "you were born with the ability to read and controll minds and controll things by moving your hands or focusing" he pauses for a moment to let this sink in "i looked for a cure so you wouldnt be an outcast while you grew up, i couldn't find one so i made one myself, i injected it in to you using a syringe, it only resists it for so long when you turn eleven it will be useless, you have to be prepared, the night you turn eleven will be a full moon, don't get angry on this night do not…" he trails off_ neive is woken up by armin shaking her, neive opens one eye and then closes it _so bright_ she thinks, after a minute or two she realises that she is not in her bed and wake up fully to see where she is after a moment everything from the previous day came crashing back to her, she inwardly groaned. when neive got up she took off the gear and left it on the boat trying to remember what her father had said in her dream/ memory _"the ability to read and controll minds and controll things by moving your hands or focusing" "your eleventh birthday" "full moon" "don't get angry",_ neive had managed to peice back her dream/ memory but couldn't remember when her birthday was, she thought over it all day and then remembered _my birthday is tomorow,_ neive felt dread build up inside of her, what if what her father had said in the dream was true? for the first time in her life neive felt geniunly confused and scared, she decided not to tell anyone.

 **the next day (evening)**

neive has a bad feeling about what is going to happen next, neive eyes are fixed on where the moon would rise, she watches the sky for the moon for a while, when the moon rises neive wonders what will happen next, she doesn't know what to do _well if what my father said is true then if they accept me then i can help humans win against the titans,_ as the full moon came fully into view neive felt an energy surge through her, she walked down to a bridge and looked at her reflection in the stream she sighed then opened her eyes and stared at her eyes in the reflection, neive looked back _that isn't possible_ neive thought, she saw herself in the stream but with purple around the edge of her iris, the purple stood out to the aqua blue and she thought that she was just dreaming or seeing things, neive lifted her hands to stretch, when she opened her eyes the water in front of her was levitating neive lowered her hands slowly and as she did the water slowly went back down to the stream, _i must be dreaming_ neive thought as she was wondering back to where she slept with her friends, when she got there armin, eren and mikasa were alseep, neive flopped down onto the floor _weirdest birthday ever_ she thought and fell asleep.

 **hi guys i hope that you enjoyed this chapter, i don't know how long this story will be but i will post weekly!**

 **~ lunaeagle xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys i am back with another chapter (i have changed the name of the fanfic and this chapter is hopefully going to be grammatically correct) this is thanks to reviewangle who left a lovely review and sent some very helpful advice, if there is any mistakes please tell me and i will try to fix them! p.s. if I spell any characters names wrong (minor or major character) please tell me and I will make sure that i get it right the next time! :)**

Neive woke up at about 6 am in the morning Eren was fast asleep behind her, he looked like he was having a very bad dream, Neive pondered over waking him up but in the end decided to leave it.

Neive walked around for a while trying to sort out what was on her mind, she went over what had happened last night and in the dream, she paced so much that she was sure that she was going to wear down the floor, frustrated she went to the stream and sat on the wall trying to calm herself and empty her head of questions that couldn't be answered yet.

This was something that Neives Father had taught her, "It is a great skill to be able to calm yourself and think straight while in battle, most stupid decisions are made out of fear" her Father had said, Neive took this in and learned all she could about clearing her mind, once she had done this she could calm herself and stop herself from worrying about most things, Neive tried to do this with her situation at the moment and half succeeded but couldn't completely empty her mind of worries and questions, a few important questions remained in Neives head and refused to leave. Neive inwardly sighed and wandered around for a bit longer, she saw all the markets and houses on her way, she stopped at a street and looked down a dark alley _I swear that I saw movement_ Neive thought and wondered down the alley, she stopped when she saw two kids no older than seven hiding behind a box, Neive looked closer, the children were shaking,

"Hi" Neive said softly to the children

the children's eyes widened, Neive could tell that they were scared

"I am not here to hurt you" she said softly crouching down beside them

the children relaxed

"Are you cold?" Neive asked

the children nodded

"I will be right back" Neive said running out of the alley and to the nearest shop.

Neive emptied her pockets and counted how much she had, she looked at the price of a blanket and saw that she had enough for two small ones with a bit of change , Neive smiled and walked up to the person who was tending the shop

"Hi" she said smiling at the man

"Welcome to our market what would you like to buy" the man said in a dull voice, it was pretty obvious that he had to say this to every customer

"Two small blankets please" Neive said handing him the money

"Here you go have a nice day" the man said handing Neive the blankets

"Thank you" she said and ran off.

When Neive found the alley again she walked down and sat beside the children,

the children shivered and hugged their arms to their chest

"Here" Neive says handing them the blankets, the children looked at her as if to say _really_ , Neive nodded and said

"Have them you looked cold"

the children smiled at her and nodded a thank you, she waved to the children and walked out of the alley.

 _Life is good_ neive thought _minus the whole telepathic and telekinesis thing_ Neive sighed quietly and walked back to her friends, by the time she had returned Eren was still asleep and it looked like his dream had gotten worse, Neive decided to wake him up, _there is no point being asleep if you would rather wake up_ she thought, Neive gently shook Eren until he woke up, he groaned and tried to remember what his dream was about _what was it about, I can't remember something about a key_ Eren thought, as he got up something fairly heavy hit his chest, he looked down and saw a key _is that they key that my dad had? How on earth did it get here?_ Eren stared at the key for a moment trying to figure out how exactly it had gotten there, he was shaken from his thoughts when Neive shook him gently

"Eren" she said softly, he looked half asleep, Neive was considering throwing him in the stream to wake him up,

"Huh?" Eren said clearly not in the zone

"I woke you up because you looked like you were having a terrible dream, you were crying and everything" Neive said

Eren couldn't help but be reminded of the time that he had been asleep while him and Mikasa were meant to collect sticks for the fire, he remembered waking up and Mikasa telling him that he had been crying, the reason Eren remembered it so vividly was because it was also the day that the colossal titan attacked, images of his mother went through his head, Eren had to bite his tongue to stop a tear from sliding down his cheek.

Neive walked off to the same wall that she had sat on last night, she sighed and raised her hands in frustration, the rocks around her rose, Neive groaned and lowered her hands, she sighed and walked back to Eren.

Eren looked the key confused _how did it get here?_ was one of the many questions that filled his head, he sighed a little too loud, Armin woke up and looked around then the previous days events hit him like a rock, Armin got up and walked over to Eren,

"Hey Eren why are you up so early?" he asked

"Well Neive woke me up because I looked like I was having a real bad dream" Eren said

"Really? What was it about?" Armin asked

Eren sighed "That's the thing, I can't remember"

Armin nodded then said "Hey do you want to wake Mikasa up and go and get some food? It's not much because there have been so many refugees coming in from shiganshina like us but it's better than nothing"

"Not really I'll wait here okay?" Eren said

"Yeah sure" Armin said and walked off to get some food.

Neive walked by the edge of the stream and looked at her reflection concentrating on her eyes, Neive sighed _still purple near the iris, will this ever go away?_ she thought as she thought of what had happened last night and sighed again.

 **one year later**

Neive, Armin, Mikasa and Eren wait in line to sign up for the cadets, some people behind them and talking to each other

"I wonder if I should join or not" the first one said

"Yeah i was thinking the same thing" the second one replies

Neive rolls her eyes _well if you aren't sure if you want to join then don't waste other people's time in line and bail the second you get in!_ she thinks, they keep talking for a while, Neive inwardly sighs, roughly ten minutes later it is Neives, Armins, Mikasas and Erens turn to say their names,

"Name" a tall brown haired man says in a low voice

"Neive Patterson" Neive says,

the man nods and she goes through the doorway

"Name" he says again

"Eren Jaeger" Eren says,

again the man nods and he goes through,

"Name" he says for the third time

"Mikasa Ackerman" Mikasa says,

the man nods and she goes through

"Na.." the man begins before he is cut short by Armin

"Armin Arlet" Armin says,

the man nods looking slightly annoyed and he goes through.

When everyone is inside the gang talks,

"Can you wait to get to the training place?" Eren asks the excitement practically radiating off of him

"I heard that the instructor is really harsh and scary" someone said, Eren turned around and glanced at them before turning back to the guys

"I don't think they realise what they have got themselves into" Neive said

"What do you mean?" Armin asked

Neive turned to face him "Well if they think that the instructor is scary to them how are they going to cope with titans"

"True" Eren said "If they run from an instructor they are not going to do well against a titan"

Neive looked around, everyone was smiling _they don't realise_ she thought _they are going to train for the next three years to kill a titan_

"Also they" Neive said pointing to everyone else "Are probably just trying to get into the military police and be safe in the interior"

"Probably" Armin said,

there was silence for a few minutes between the friends until Eren spoke

"So Neive do you think that you could give us tips on how to use the gear?"

Neive pondered over this for half a moment "Yeah sure why not" she said smiling

"I think that the test is just balancing and keeping almost still while in the air" Armin said

"Sounds easy enough" Eren said

"Not really it is harder than it looks" Neive said

"Really?" Eren asked

"Yeah, even harder when you shoot lines" she said

"Hmm" Eren said thinking

"So how do you use the blades on the titan dummies?" Armin asked

"Well it is pretty simple, you have to cut 1 metre deep and 10 centimetres wide, if you cut too shallow they regenerate, if you cut too thin then they regenerate, you have to get in pretty much exact or they regenerate" Neive replied.

A few minutes later a tall blonde man walked in

"Alright follow me" he said, everyone followed him, when the man stopped Neive looked up to see wagons, loads of waggons,

"You will get on waggons with a maximum of ten people per waggon" the man said pointing to the wagons behind him, everyone nodded slightly and silently arranged who they were going to sit with, the gang stayed together and ended up in the last waggon with two boys called Reiner and Bertolt and three girls called Annie, Sasha and Christa. The only one who talked was Sasha who was talking to the other girls the entire time, Sasha tried to make conversation with Mikasa but she wouldn't talk to her, Mikasa liked to keep herself to herself.

 _How does Sasha keep talking for ages and not run out of breath_ Neive thinks _actually that would be a pretty good advantage in battle, not running out of breath._ Neive puts her index fingers to her temples and looks at Sasha _sooo hungry_ Sasha thinks, Neive jumps slightly, did she just _read Sashas mind!_ startled Neive takes her index fingers away from her temple and looks at Sasha, she couldn't hear her thoughts, Neive put her index fingers back up to her temple and looked at Sasha _what i would give for a potato_ Sasha thinks, Neive jumps slightly and takes her index fingers away from her temple, _so if i put my index fingers to my temple and look at someone then i can read their mind, that is both awesome and scary_ Neive thought, she inwardly sighed, to her it was just another secret that she had to keep from everyone that she cared about. Neive looks out of the opening and sees that they are almost there, she goes over everything that she ever learned about fighting and killing titans and when she has finished they had arrived.

Everyone got off the wagons and followed a stern looking instructor to their dorms, there were many bunkbeds in the dorms (boys and girls were seperated), Mikasa and Neive decided to get a bunk bed together as they were the only people they knew out of all the other girls in the dorm (minus the girls that had been in the waggon with them), neither said a word to the other girls in the dorm. After about ten minutes everyone was called out to the training grounds to get their uniform,because their waggon was the last to arrive, Neive, Mikasa, Eren and Armin were some of the last people to get their uniforms, the gang take them back to their dorms to get changed.

The uniforms fit pretty much perfectly, they had a few minutes spare before they were called out to the training grounds again, this time it was for the first test, it was as others had said while they were waiting it was literally keeping balance while hanging there, there was about ten people that could be tested at a time, Neive, Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Sasha, Reiner, Bertolt, Christa, Annie and Connie were the first to be tested, Neive hung completely still and completely balanced, the rest of the cadets just gaped at her, Mikasa hung almost completely still just moving the slightest bit, Sasha hung there pretty still looking bored, Reiner was almost as good as Mikasa, Bertolt just a bit worse that Reiner, Annie was about the same as Mikasa, Armin was wobbling a bit but stayed up and almost balanced, Christa was about as good as Armin so was Connie but Eren stayed upright for a second then came crashing forward, smashing his head against the ground.

two men were walking along observing them from a distance

"How can we tell if they will be good at using the gear?" the first one asked

"Well if they can stay upright, balanced and almost still then they will be good, like her" the second said pointing at Neive and Mikasa

"What about him?" the first one asked pointing at Eren (who was now hanging upside down with a trickle of blood running down his forehead)

the second one laughed lightly "that" he said pointing at Eren "Is exactly why we run the tests."

 _Shit no this can't be happening_ Eren thought as he hung upside down, he could feel the warm blood running down from his forehead, he could taste blood in his mouth _fuck how am i going to kill a titan if i can't pass the first test,_ as Eren was thinking Neive was let down and congratulated by the cadets, she sprinted over to eren and helped him up, she lowered him and half dragged him behind a corner of a nearby building

"I can do it i know I can!" Eren said

"No you can't" Neive said calmly

"Yes I can!" Eren half screamed struggling to break free of Neives steel like grip, she held tight and said

"You can't because your gear is broken"

"Really?!" Eren asked

"Yes the buckle is broken, to be honest i am surprised that they didn't notice when they checked" Neive said deep in thought

"Hmm" Eren said thinking

"I think that someone broke it so you wouldn't pass"

"Who?" Eren said

"I think it was…. Jean" Neive said

"Why do you think that it was Jean?"

"Well he doesn't like you"

"Is that really enough of a reason?"

"Well I don't know how much he dislikes you, he could hate you how am I to know" Neive said, before Eren could reply Neive spoke again

"I am going to tell the instructor" Neive said walking

"I'm coming too" Eren said

"Good call, I need proof to show that your buckle is broken" Neive said smiling at him, then she half dragged him over to the instructor

"Excuse me sir" Neive said

the instructor turned around "What is it"

"Cadet Jaegers buckle is broken which is stopping him from tightening the straps therfore they are loose" she said

"Really? Show me"

Neive nodded and gestured for Eren to come, when he had walked over the instructor was tapping his foot impatiently, Eren hurried over and handed him his belt, the instructor examined it and found the broken buckle

"Hmm I see, You can use cadet Pattersons belt next time" the instructor said

"Thank you sir" Neive said smiling, her and Eren walked back to their dorms

"See you later Eren" Neive said smiling

"Thanks" Eren said smiling back, Neive sprinted back to her dorm and found her and Mikasas bunk bed, she sighed quietly and flopped down on the top bunk, a few minutes later she felt breathe on the back of her neck and opened an eye to see another girls had climbed and sat down next to her

"What is it?" Neive asked

"I was wondering if you could teach me how you are so good at keeping balanced in the test?" the girl with short straight brown hair said

Neive sat up and smiled at them "Sure"

the brown haired girl just sat there with her jaw hung open "Really? You will help me?"

"Yep but before I do I need to ask you a question" Neive said

"Ask away" the brown haired girl said

"Why did you join the Cadets?"

the brown haired girl thought for a moment "To help humanity win" she said

"Hmm" Neive said thinking

"So why did you join?" the brown haired girl asked

"I joined so i could get into the Scouts" Neive answered

"But you're so good, you will definitely get in the top ten when we graduate, don't you want to join the Military Police?" the brown haired girl stated/ asked

"I want to join the scouts because I hate titans and I want to kill them" Neive said carefully leaving out the part that she already knew everything that they were going to teach her and she had already killed titans,

"Well no-one likes titans but it is like suicide joining the Scouts" the brown haired girl said

"Then i guess I am in the Suicide Squad" Neive said calmly,

the brown haired girl opened her mouth then closed it again,

"Let's go" Neive said climbing down the ladder

the brown haired girl nodded and climbed down after her, they put on their capes as it was raining outside, Neive strapped the girl in and lifted her up, the girl wobbled a lot and almost fell, Neive instantly knew that this was going to be harder than it had first looked.


End file.
